The Seven
The Seven are seven immortals bloodbound to Seraphina Bălaurul. They act as her bodyguard, personal assassins, and executioners of vampires who have committed the most heinous crimes of high treason or diablerie. Each has their own special talent, and they are all second generation immortals. Seraphina always has at least four of the Seven accompanying her, and all seven at very important events. The Members Lucifer A captured Solarian who was tortured and then turned by Vladimir III, who used her for sport and humiliation. She tried to stay true to her god's tenants while remaining immortal, but eventually she cracked under the humiliation and death all around her. She denounced Solaria, and instead hailed Attar, the morning star as her true god. She believes Seraphina is a holy prophet and that the immortals are in fact "stars" or angels on earth, here to rule over mortals and protect them. She hate the Solarians for "tricking" her, and disapproves of the promiscuity of the Phallians, but trusts the queen's "plan". She insists on always accompanying the queen, often starving herself for long periods at a time. Even with this handicap, she is one of the most fearsome of The Seven, using bayonets and chain-swords as her weapons and preaching madly in battle. Mammon An almost bestial immortal who craves blood at all times. He was once a high ranking servant of Vladimir III, and is said to have diablerised his sire. After Seraphina's coup, the queen let him live on the condition that he bind himself to her, abide by the new laws, and serve her instead. He wears a gold collar and chain as a sign of his servitude. He always accompanies Seraphina, and is the strongest of The Seven, wielding a greatsword. It is said by some that he regrets his deal and wants to find a way to kill the queen; by others that he is the most loyal of The Seven, grateful for her mercy and like a dog to her. Ba'al ze Bălaurul A prideful immortal who's preferred weapon is a bow he claims is made from the bones of a dragon from Thales. He takes loving care of this weapon and crafts his arrows himself. When he is not accompanying the queen, he likes to hunt, and breeds horses and hounds. He has a disfiguring wound on his face that will not heal, and is often accompanied by flies attracted to the smell of meat. It is said that the wound was caused by a paladin's blade, and that after Ba'al received it he took even more pride in his archery. Levi Avon A bookish immortal who wears spectacles and specialises in Fortitude. Though she may look young and harmless, she can weather most attacks without a scratch, even from some paladins. She carries no weapon, but can draw blood from her victims at a distance. She invests in alchemists and researches science and alchemy in her spare time. She envies the elves' immortality still, and hopes to find a way to banish the immortals' weaknesses, without the help of demons. Aşamor Rareş An immortal who uses demons to bring him information and plant thoughts of lust in the minds of mortals. His rapport with succubi and incubi is such that some gossip he has been possessed by one of his own familiars. He is in an incestuous relationship with his sister Lilith, which the queen disapproves of, and runs a brothel in his spare time. Astar Roth A dark skinned immortal Setite who uses curved daggers that she calls her Fangs. She plays with imported pythons in her heated rooms when she is not accompanying the queen; and when she is, she normally takes with her several native poisonous species. It is said that these snakes have been enchanted or possessed, and that their poison affects even other immortals. Astar can also assume an aspect of the snake, which gives her an advantage in battle. Belle Feugor A necromancer and cleric. She is extremely adept in her craft, but appears shrunken and mummified. She smells like death, and is always thirsty. She can manipulate shadows and is a master of stealth. In her spare time, she invents new ways to call forth the undead, and tortures spirits for information. Category:Non-Player Characters